The Day I Let You Go
by Moonbeams-Stardust
Summary: ... I notice how Hinata has now bloomed to become a beautiful and radiant flower. And it was Naruto who helped her become the flower she is today. My little cousin is not so little anymore..."


**_The Day I Let You Go_**

**_Summary_**: "... I notice how Hinata has now bloomed to become a beautiful and radiant flower. And it was Naruto who helped her become the flower she is today. My little cousin is not so little anymore..."

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**_Author's notes_**: ONE-SHOT. This is NaruHina with implied NejiHina. I don't know if the third Hikage died in his battle with Orochimaru, so let's just pretend he didn't 'kay?

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸._**

Today seemed just like every other day. But it isn't. Because today is the day that Hyuuga Hinata, The Hyuuga heiress, is getting married.

Married. To none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

My little naive cousin is getting married to the most boisterous ninja in Konoha.

So many people attended. Many of them hold high position in Konoha like the Hokage and some were renowned ninjas like Jiraiya and Tsunade, who came mainly because of Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto, he fidgeted beside me in front of the altar, looking at the clock and letting out a puff of breath every now and then to calm his nerves as the flower girls and bridesmaids came. I couldn't blame him for being nervous; heck even I was, only I can control it better.

Then, the music started to play.

There she was, my baby cousin, walking down the aisle arm in arm with Uncle Hiashi, blushing, as she walked down the aisle towards her groom in her white kimono holding a bouquet of chrysanthemum blooms. Naruto gazed at his bride as she approached him, love shining in his eyes like hers.

When they reached the altar front, Uncle Hiashi let go of Hinata and kissed her cheeks, whispering a quick message before sitting in the front with the rest of the Hyuuga Main House.

Naruto held out his hand and she took it, blushing more furiously, as they both turned to the Third Hokage, Sarutobi, as he began the holy matrimony. I turned to look at him as well.

Hyuuga Hinata, age 21, is about to be married to Uzumaki Naruto. They fought against fate together, and in the end, they succeeded. They won the fight. Naruto once again proved that we decide our own fate.

The Hyuuga Main house was not very pleased to know that the Hyuuga heiress had feelings for the demon host. Hinata was from a highly respected and renowned clan whereas Naruto was just a simple ninja, whose very presence was tainted by the fox demon residing within him.

But the Main house became more disgruntled to find out that Hinata's affections were not one-sided, that her love was not unrequited. And when Naruto visited the Main house to ask permission to take Hinata's hand, all hell broke loose. There was a huge uproar, and Uncle Hiashi, Hinata's father, forbade her to ever see Naruto again and warned the aspiring Hokage to stay away from her.

That was the first time I saw Hinata, the timid and shy Hinata, speak against Uncle Hiashi, something even I did not dare do. I slowly saw her sart to stand up for herself, and I felt ashamed of calling her weak when I did not even have the courage she had to defy the customs and traditions of the Hyuuga.

At first, I couldn't care less, at least I think I didn't, because my opinion on the subject didn't actually matter. But then, I saw her smile.

I saw her smile, her sweet smile, as she talked with Naruto. The first and last time I saw a smile similar to that was during her third birthday, when the cursed seal was placed upon my forehead. Her laugh was like tinkling bells; her face bright as the sun. And I realized: she was the happiest she had been all her life with him. I had never seen her happy like that. And a part of me that had been buried long ago resurfaced.

I had always had a soft spot for Hinata; ever since I saw her timidly smile at me on her third birthday, I had liked her instantly. If my father hadn't died the way he did, I guess we would've been very close, almost like siblings. She would call me Nii-chan and I would call her Hina-chan. I would be her very protective older brother and glare at any guy who looks her way and scares away any potential suitor. I know she calls me Neji-niisan out of respect. We're first cousins yet our status in the clan is so different. She didn't deserve my ill will; she had been nothing but nice to me since day one. Now that I think about it, I wonder why I even tried to kill her during the Chuunin exams. I wonder why I even hated her back then. She didn't do anything. It's true what they say: the sins of the father are to be carried by the children. I was angry at the Main house because of their arrogance, but Hinata was not like that. She and Hanabi are very much different; though Hanabi respected her elder sister, she held her head high when she walked past Branch members, looking down upon them.

They are now exchanging vows. I watch them, and I notice how Hinata has now bloomed to become a beautiful and radiant flower. And it was Naruto who helped her become the flower she is today. My little cousin is not so little anymore; she's a woman now.

Naruto made me realize that no one except ourselves have the right to govern our lives. Hinata had every right to choose the man she loved. In a family conference, I finally stepped in and supported Hinata. I can still remember the look of surprise in her pallid orbs, and the gratitude they held afterwards. I was able to sway everyone in the room, but Uncle Hiashi wasn't. He had to think about the reputation of the clan. He only agreed when I gave the suggestion that they be married but the children would bear the name Hyuuga instead. They both agreed to the terms set by Uncle Hiashi.

So it was settled. With Hyuuga's blessing, Hinata and Naruto were allowed to be married. Hinata insisted that I become Naruto's best man since he had no one in mind.

They have now exchanged rings and the holy matrimony was coming to an end. The finale was the kiss. As soon as their lips met, everyone present broke into a cheer and rice was thrown in the air. I clapped along with the rest.

The wedding reception took place afterwards. But before the banquet, selected people were to deliver speeches to give their best regards and wishes to the newlyweds. The first, of course, was Uncle Hiashi, who became very emotional, as is expected of a father, to the point of crying in front of the crowd, openly displaying his tears for all of Konoha to see. Then there was Kakashi, whom Naruto looked up to as a father figure. Then Hanabi followed by Sakura. I was the very last to give a speech. If it was a speech; I didn't prepare any and I didn't know what to say.

I stepped up on the platform that served as a small stage. Instead of facing the crowd, I faced the married couple; a still silence enveloped the crowd.

"You're not my little cousin anymore. I know Naruto will make you happy. He will protect you as well; that is why I am not worried. I trust Naruto with you." I let my face soften to look at her. "I'm glad you're happy now, Hinata-sama. I hope you keep smiling that way for the days to come." She gave me a lovely smile, the same smile she gave me all those years ago, and I couldn't help but give her a small smile in return.

I could barely register the clapping of the guests as I made my way back to my table. TenTen was wiping her tears; Lee and Gai-sensei had tears pouring down their cheeks. The next event would be the cake. Naruto and Hinata, holding the knife together, sliced a piece of cake for them which they each served a bit to one another. Afterwards they shared their first dance together as a married couple.

With blurry eyes, I watched them dance. I could see Naruto whispering sweet nothings to Hinata, making her cheeks turn pink. Hinata danced with her father. The two talked as they danced. Finally, it was my turn. I approached her. I felt shy about holding her hand; I clasp her hand with mine gently as I hold it close to my chest, wrapping an arm around her. She is fragile, but she cannot be broken easily. The music started, but we were barely moving, swaying slightly. There was a slight awkwardness between us. We were so close; I could smell the scent of flowers of her hair. This is my chance; I can't let it pass. She looked down, never looking up at me even as the song ended. But before she could go back to her seat, I place a hand behind her head and tenderly lay a kiss upon her forehead, my lips lingering. I felt her take in a deep breath.

"I love you, Hina-chan."

"I love you too, Nii-chan." She hugged me and I hugged her as well. I noticed she was crying. I pulled away from her warm embrace and wiped away the tears of joy upon her cheeks. She smiled at me and I gave her one. I held her hand as I led her to her seat, next to Naruto.

"You," I turned to Naruto and gripped the back of his neck, not too hard but not too softly, bringing his face a bit closer to mine. "If you ever hurt Hinata-sama, I will let you feel the meaning of pain." I threatened. Hinata eyes shifted from me to Naruto ever so often in concern.

I wanted to scare him, he knew I meant every word I said but he looked unfazed by my words.

"I would never hurt her, Neji." That was all the assurance I needed.

"Good to hear that." I released my grip on his neck and I heard Hinata's sigh of relief. I gave her my rare smile, receiving one in return from her before walking away.

I did not return to my table; I continued to walk out of the grounds and instead chose to survey the couple from the rooftop of the Hyuuga building.

_You showed me true kindness for the first time_

_What I withheld cannot be given now..._

**_-Mr. Déjà vu_**; Naja (Get Backers)

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸._**

**_A/n_**: Btw, this is my first Naruto fic, so be nice and review, 'kay? At least make it reach 5 or 10...


End file.
